Computer City
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Arthur cuida las rosas de su jardin mientras un nuevo correo llega a su bandeja de entrada. Solo debe ver eso para correr a verlo. Su amado astronauta americano le ha enviado un nuevo mensaje, y con ello un nuevo te amo... Pero... esta vez el correo difiere un poco... Tal vez... demasiado. Adaptacion. USUK. Angs
1. A letter from a certain astronaut

¡Hola! –esquiva cuchillos y cupcakes de 2pEngland- O-oigan ;A; n-no me traten así! Ivy viene con toda la buena intención del mundo (?) Si lees FC (LOL) lee el siguiente párrafo, si no, eres libre de saltarte mis disculpas ewe-

Osease, si, yo se que me he demorado casi 2 meses en escribir el cap de Flowers and Chemistry, pero como había explicado en mi tumblr –ven porque les digo que para algo sirve que me la pase metida allí en mi cel? (?) – que no tenia computador. Antes de salir de vacaciones, tuve mil proyectos y exámenes, y bueno, necesito buenas calificaciones .3. Saque 9.9 a final de todo, luego, no pude tocar la computadora en todas las malditas vacaciones, que fueron 3 semanas (en mi escuela nos dieron desde el lunes de la semana en que México salio de clases) y pues fue hasta este lunes en el que pude obtener la compu de nuevo. Pero luego… mi amore me tenia así de "Mala novia que no me contestas ni un post" y si, a ella la deje desde los primeros días de noviembre porque andaba escribiendo FC, así que –rueda- tenia que… ¡y-y luego! Luego ayer andaba practicando unas cosas de photoshop porque quiero hacer una imagen presentable... y termine haciendo un gif franada .3. Y pues, ya, al final, dígase hoy, llego a la escuela, prendí el computador (el viernes es el día en que tengo menor horas con permiso de usar la compu, ósea menos tiempo para escribir) abrí Word… y me quede en blanco… Me puse a ver las imágenes de Dotty, pero los juro que todo lo que se me ocurre es como 3 capítulos después de los que debería –se da con la mesa- Yaaaa~ Ignoren eso

Pasando de eso, si puedo decirles que al menos las estuve observando desde las tinieblas con mi celular –el siempre me salva de un colapso ;A;- y bueno, en el blog de Dotty un anon (te amo anon!) posteo que su blog le recordaba un poco a un Doujin llamado Computer City… Dotty lo leyó y dijo que prácticamente nada que ver con su AU, pero me dieron ganas de leerlo… y bueno… prefiero no dar spoilers… Solo diré que ahora, al fin, tengo a mi autora de Doujins favorita… Rainy, si no hablaras japonés, y si no estuviera ya comprometida me casaría contigo ;A;

Que maldita introducción más larga .-. Y bueno, para finalizar, debo decir, que aunque no me gusta alimentar que la mayoría de los fanfics de aph sean solo de USUK, en verdad tenia ganas de adaptar este, y otro más que tal vez haga mas tarde, igual de Rainy… Y como no tenia inspiración para lo otro, me concentre en este (lo escribí en un día… eso es raro en mi .3.)

Sin mas que decir… preparen sus pañuelos, este fic de pocos capis viene angs… esta intro es solo el principio –llora-

**Pareja:** UsxUk

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, y este doujin es originalmente de Rainy. Lo único mió son las escenas de mas (?) y la adaptación.

**Advertencias:** Triste. Para mi esta muy, muy triste por mis propias razones, y de hecho la tragedia ronda este fanfic… Así que preparen pañuelos y kokoros…

**Dedicado a:** Manu, aunque ella no quiso leerlo por estar en ingles y dijo que tal vez no le resultara algo para llorar –ivy si lloro- pero aun así hizo la edicion ;A; Te adoro, ya sabes~ Para los que les debo FC, y para Joe, que no se si me siga odiando por arruinar su USUK (?)

* * *

Las nubes, por alguna razón, no se encontraban en el cielo de Londres esa mañana… Eso era realmente extraño, ya que en estas épocas del año era que más lluvia se presentaba en esa isla. Arthur, no le tomo tanta importancia, mas bien, no quiso hacerlo. Los días soleados tenían sus ventajas, además de que al día siguiente, probablemente, el sol volvería a desaparecer detrás del cielo nublado. Inglaterra, como la mayoría de sus ciudadanos, decidió aprovechar el día… ¿En que otro lugar mas que en su jardín?

Se había puesto un gran sombrero para cubrirse del sol, no quería que le salieran pecas a su fino rostro níveo, y por supuesto, tampoco estaba tan acostumbrado al calor. Reparar algunos desastres que hace la lluvia, regar las flores que se aglomeraban en la ventana, barrer las hojas, también poner en un lugar mas seguro al nido que se levantaba en su árbol. Subiéndose a este, tomo con cuidado el pequeño circulo, asustando a la madre… El animal, indefenso, huyo a una rama mas alta mientras comenzaba a piar, preocupada por sus hijos… El ojiverde, bajo con cuidado, y casi a propósito le mostró como de una pequeña caja de madera, parecida a un reloj cu-cu hueco, sacaba un nido ya vació, y sobreponía ese. Luego, se alejaba delicadamente sin espantarla. No paso mucho para que la madre se acomodara en el mismo lugar.

Arthur sonrió. Tal vez para las demás personas el no podía ser tan delicado y amable, y probablemente lo veían como un gruñón amargado… pero también tenia sus puntos buenos. Desde pequeño, los animales siempre lo habían ayudado, lo recordaba. Las aves le avisaban de invasores, o algunos conejos le ayudaban a esconderse de los salvajes perros de Scott, esa época donde el pelirrojo lo tenia a punta de lanza. Y ahora que todo eso había terminado, y los tiempos de paz, aunque cortos pero placenteros llegaban, debía agradecérselos de alguna manera.

Viendo su trabajo casi culminado, y aun no habiendo sido la hora del te, se hinco sonriendo hacia las rosas que crecían de forma gratificante al lado de su ventana, a las que pretendían caer, les enterraba una pequeña rama al lado, y las amarraba con un listón delicadamente a este, así crecerían mas sanas y rectas. Aun no sabía que iba a hacer con los ramos que sacaría este año… Tal vez le regalara uno a la rana idiota, en su cumpleaños claro, no quería verlo después en las juntas haciendo sus dramas con su pañuelo rosado… O tal vez podría regalárselo a _el_. Aunque eso, era técnicamente imposible... De hecho, este día se parecía mucho a aquel… Eso lo hacia sonreír… también lo hacia desear llorar.

- Oh… - suspiro algo triste cuando observo como una de sus rosas parecía tener el tallo roto, condenándola a morir pronto. Era una lastima, pues no había crecido lo suficiente… Al menos sacaría una pequeña rosa, tal vez. Cuidando no dañar el tallo a salvo, donde crecería en un par de meses otra rosa, corto a la pequeña, le quito las espinas, y respiro su perfume suavemente. Olía delicioso, la pondría en su centro de mesa. Recogió sus cosas rápido, y después de cerrar muy bien ese pequeño cuarto detrás de su patio, se quito los guantes, pasando la flor por sus manos conforme lo hacia, yendo dentro de casa.

Después de esto, tomaría su delicioso te, y revisaría si no tenia mas pendientes en su trabajo, o su jefe vendría a retarlo al día siguiente. Tal vez después podría ver la tele… -Listo…- susurro viendo a la florecilla en ese delgado recipiente en su comedor, prefirió colocarla allí, se veía mucho mas linda. –Ahora solo hay que esperar a que florezcas…- hablo, viendo como sus hadas, algunas de ellas, se acercaban a la rosa para cuidarla, mientras reían. Al menos esa perdida hacia a alguien feliz. Rió un poco, y sirvió el te que había dejado preparando hacia unos minutos. Estaba en su punto, y el estaba en la hora correcta. Después de un poco de leche condensada, se sentó en su escritorio a beberlo con tranquilidad. Prefería acabarlo antes de meterse a dar una ducha, así que, revisaría sus pendientes desde ahora.

_"You got a mail!"_

Anuncio su computadora, distrayendo su mirar de los papeles acumulados en su escritorio. Un correo… con una foto, tomada desde los cielos, del Imperio Británico. Le dio un sorbo suave a su te, abriéndolo. En el fondo sabia muy bien de quien era… aunque le costo un par de días adivinarlo… después de todo, le había parecido algo insensato y estupido el primero de estos.

_-"¡Hoy estas nublado de nuevo!"- 6 de Junio_

_-"¡Hoy esta nublado… también!"- 7 de Junio_

_-"Hay muchas nubes de nuevo. No puedo verte"- 8 de Junio_

Anunciaba campantemente. Deseo tenerlo enfrente y soltarle un par de sermones, no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente –o más bien a las naciones- que están nubladas o nevadas o algo así… Era como decirle a un humano "Hoy estas ojeroso", "Hoy estas desarreglado", "Hoy eres muy grosero", como primera y única frase del día, ¿¡Quien se creía ese idiota!?... Aunque claro, después, según el tono y el sentido de los mensajes pudo saber de quien era… Un poco sencillo, contando que no había pensado en aquella posibilidad. El mensaje de hoy, era simple, como siempre. No mas que una o dos oraciones.

_-"¡WOW! ¡Hoy estas inusualmente soleado! Puedo verte claramente"-_

Y cada día la fotografía es mas lejana a el, y el correo llega poco a poco horas mas tarde, empezando desde temprano, al levantarse, y ahora… ahora casi a las 5 de la tarde… La persona que toma estas fotografías, se esta moviendo, alejándose de la tierra, eso es fácil de notar… -Uhm? ¿Otro?- se pregunto al ver que hoy no había uno… si no dos mensajes de su parte…

* * *

-Mira eso… ¿no es hermoso?- podía verse la tierra, un poco mas lejos de lo que su avanzada cámara podía aumentar para observar bien a Inglaterra. A veces, cuando veía la inmensidad del espacio, pensaba para si mismo, como si le hablara a el, como si escuchara sus pensamientos… quería escribirle una carta mas larga esta vez… pronto se alejarían lo suficiente para que sus correos no lleguen al día, y sus labores para estudiar lo que vean a su paso… reanudarían… –Viendo la tierra desde el espacio…- pensó mientras acercaba su mano al cristal de la nave, simulando que con dos de sus dedos podía tomar el ahora diminuto planeta en sus manos. –Normalmente me dirías, que se ve igual que siempre… pero… Debo decir que esta luce realmente como una joya…

Apartando su mano, se acerco un poco mas, recostándose o simular hacerlo en la gravedad cero, en aquel espacio a un lado de ella –Y como una joya… Es muy frágil- suspiro, perdido en sus ensoñaciones mientras los otros navegantes hablaban animados sobre temas triviales, de las pocas diversiones que se pueden tener en el espacio. –Los océanos… Las ciudades… Todos ellos, están vivos… Se eso muy bien…- apretando un poco su pecho, extraño un poco el ver a sus ciudadanos cantando el himno antes de un emocionante partido de fútbol americano, o tal vez uno de béisbol. Era ese patriotismo, ese amor por su país lo que a el lo mantenía vivo…. –Después de todo… Nuestro planeta es el planeta de la vida-

-Todos los que la habitamos, yo incluido…- relajando su puño, lo dejo descansar a un lado de si. Se imaginaba ahora mismo a Inglaterra leyendo alguno de sus correos. –Uno y todos- a Kiku, paseando a su extraño perro mientras su gato se escondía en uno de los bolsillos. –El viento y su soplo…- a Francis luciendo alguno de sus trajes mientras algunas ciudadanas caían a sus pies. –La lluvia que cae…- a Alemania tal vez regañando a Italia mientras ambos jugaban en aquel lugar tan húmedo... –El sol brillante…- o tal vez al "padre" de sus vecinos del sur, con ese animo siempre irradiante, como el suyo… -Las nubes…- también estaba China, peleando con todos sus hermanos que apenas y lo respetaban… -Las aguas, las tierras…- incluso ese cerdo comunista no era tan malo después de todo. –Por supuesto, todo repartido en esa pequeña joya. Incluso después de buscar la oscuridad y el exterior… Aquí, las estrellas, son el único lugar… donde no veo algo cambie…

Tomo una de las botellas a su lado y la abrió con cuidado, sin dejar escapar el agua dentro de esta. –En la tierra… También hay sufrimiento… Hay dolor- recordó haciendo todo lo posible por no sentir esa punzada en el corazón que le provoca rememorar a su Arthur tirado en el suelo llorando ante la perdida de su hermano menor… de el. –Digo, ¿Que demonios es lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Me explico? Creo que no…- cerrando la botella rápidamente, la volvió a dejar en su lugar, sin dejar de ver a su preciado planeta. –Pero hasta ahora… No lo había notado…- se lamento, sonriendo.

-Viendo el planeta desde tan lejos… por primera vez, es que puedo comprender que tan hermoso es…- escribiendo un suave "Dear England" se dispuso a empezar a escribir todo esto que rondaba su mente…-Inglaterra… -pensó deteniéndose antes de seguir escribiendo… -El planeta es hermoso…- sonrió, cerrando los ojos, recordando el calor de sus labios sabor a té. –Tu país es hermoso…- y un nuevo suspiro soñador salio de su boca. –Tú eres hermoso…-

Y los ojos de Inglaterra derramaban lagrimas sin que el pudiera detenerse, releyendo ese mensaje un par de horas mas tarde, cuando al fin este había llegado a su destinatario, estrujando su corazón, haciendo que sin querer, se abrazara a si mismo pensando en ese niño de ojos azules que a pesar de ser tan joven, podía darle grandes lecciones a un viejo como el. Sin querer, cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras mas lagrimas corrían. Estúpido Alfred… ¿Por que no estaba allí con el ahora?

_-¡He comenzado un nuevo proyecto!-anuncio orgulloso el menor situado a espaldas del ingles. Hoy, que también había un día soleado, este recortaba las malas hierbas de sus flores. –Una exploración espacial-dijo ahora siendo simpático. El mayor limpio su frente, pues el sol le daba muy fuerte, a diferencia del menor que estaba refugiado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol._

_-Bueno… era de esperarse… Esa obsesión tuya de hacerte cada vez mas grande…- se inclino de nuevo, acariciando los pétalos de una de esas tantas flores. – ¿Y a donde es que iras esta vez? ¿La luna? ¿O tal vez una expansión de tus estaciones especiales…? No lo se…_

_-Una probable futura colonia- corto inmediatamente el aburrimiento que significaba el tema para Inglaterra. –Una estrella…a varios años luz de distancia- a pesar de que su sonrisa era amable, esperaba una reacción por parte del otro…este no parecía querer hablar. –Estudiaremos y veremos… como podría construirse un asentimiento para una futura inmigración…¿No suena eso como un plan cool?- _

_-Bueno, de todos modos… regresaras en unos días… ¿No?- sin mostrarle su rostro, detuvo sus labores esperando una respuesta._

_-… Mi tecnología ha hallado la forma de viajar mas alla de la velocidad de la luz…y aun así, tardaría tres años en solo llegar a ella… Cuando este allí, tomara tres años para que pueda llegarte un correo mió…- murmuro tocando el tema delicado del asunto, el que realmente había venido a discutir. –Pero… para nosotros, tres años, diez años… es como un instante, ¿No?- esperanzado porque este no saliera huyendo lo observo por largos minutos._

_Arthur no sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si debía lanzarse a detenerlo, o pedirle que se cuidara…No sabia si debía sonreír o llorar, no sabía si debía golpearlo o besarlo… Muchas emociones se aglomeraban en su pecho, y el solo… miraba al suelo._

_-Inglaterra…- volvió a decir- … ¿Vendrías… conmigo?-_

_Y las pupilas verdes salieron de órbita al escuchar eso…Ir… ¿con el? ¿A la inmensidad del espacio…? No es que lo molestara… solo era que… p-pues… el solo…_

_-La distancia hasta esa estrella es de treinta y siete mil millones de años…-agrego el rubio, su expresión era un poema mientras lo recitaba. -No importa que tan lejos este… si tu estas ahí…yo…-rió interrumpiendo su discurso. Arthur no decía nada, apenas y se movía…-Uh ah… Lo siento, creo que divague un poco…_

_-… ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto volteando levemente hacia el._

_-A que… tú no puedes dejar este jardín tuyo, necesita de ti…- el inglés, se acomodo el sombrero, soltando un suspiro. Estados Unidos, no tomo tan bien ese gesto- Naa, es una broma… ¡Personas como tu que no pueden cooperar con otros, no pueden navegar en naves especiales!- y se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido demasiado cruel con esas palabras. Pero Inglaterra no hizo algún gesto de dolor. De hecho, no lo sintió… después de todo, él sabia que era así…Se puso de pie, y acomodando su sombrero, le sonrió al americano._

_-Te estaré esperando…-_

Inglaterra… _You__ know, _esa frágil tierra, ese frágil jardín…- podía leer en el correo al final de aquella foto donde su planeta se veía… diminuto. –He venido al espacio exterior para aprender a protegerlo…- el mayor, limpio sus lagrimas lo mas que puso, pues estas no lo dejaban ver las letras con claridad. –Vine aquí… mientras estoy mirando por siempre tu sonrisa…- y la carta terminaba con esos sutiles puntos suspensivos, y un pequeño corazón adornando dos palabras mas –Gracias… Inglaterra…-

* * *

Como era su costumbre, se había quedado leyendo, no en el sillón, o en la cama, como comúnmente haría. Hacia ya varios años que el se quedaba a esperar en esa mesa a que su correo avisara tenia un nuevo mensaje. Gradualmente, después de lo que le había dicho Estados Unidos, los mensajes empezaron a tardar un año, luego dos… al tercero se hicieron poco comunes, Alfred había dicho que lo sentía, pero que a veces era tanto su trabajo, que quedaba rendido de inmediato… pero que aun lo amaba, eso era suficiente para el. Esa noche tuvo suerte, pues un correo llego a su computadora, casi lanzándose a verlo, quemándose levemente los nudillos por el te que salpico al separarse tan rápido. El mensaje era corto, pero hermoso…

"-_Hoy tuve mucho que hacer… pero mis compañeros estaban hablando sobre ti… ¡Eso me hizo muy feliz Inglaterra!... Inglaterra… Espera por mi por favor…Antes de lo que piensas, llegare y te robare un gran beso… ¡Seguro extrañas mis labios!_"

Negó con el rostro. No cabía duda de que seguía siendo un niño… su adorado niño… Al menos eso había sido hace tres años, entonces quiere decir que para ese entonces no lo había olvidado… esperaba que en ese mismo instante tampoco, que fuera en el en quien pensara sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo… El sonido de otro correo sonó, ¿¡Acaso era otro de el!? ¿¡Hoy tenia tanta suerte!? Emocionado regreso a la bandeja, pero esta no traía el mismo remitente… De hecho… el remitente no era para nada alentador.

-"_Se ha perdido toda comunicación con la nave donde viajaba Estados Unidos. Se llama a todas las naciones a una conferencia urgente_"-

Treinta y siete mil millones de años luz desde la tierra, cerca de la estrella Centauri… la nave donde Alfred F. Jones viajaba cortó contacto con su propio gobierno… Treinta y siete mil millones de años luz desde esa estrella, cerca de la ciudad de Londres, se escuchaban los sollozos desesperados de una persona que no sabe que hacer, mientras toma sus finas hebras con desesperación. ¿¡Donde estaba Estados Unidos!? ¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Porque no lo veían!? ¿¡Cuando regresaría!? ¿¡Que tan lejos estaría!?

Y eso había sucedido… hacia tres años…

* * *

Y bien? Que les dije? Ok no XD No se si les gusto, o si pude hacerlo bien .-rueda- esta es una tira que saco ella, y bueno, a raiz de su fama, pues se le ocurrio un mega doujin de 104 paginas hermoso ;w; y bueno, dire la frase que dijo la traductora: "La buena noticia es que esto tiene continuación… La mala es que se pone aun peor .v."

Bien .3. supongo que vere si puedo hacer algo de FC…

¿Reviews?

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~

P.D.: …. No se cuando actualize esto! –huye antes de que la maten- lo sientooooo~ ;A;


	2. So many differences about you

Preparense chicos, que posiblemente hayan tormentas masivas en todo America y España (?) Asi es señoras y señores... He actualizado un Fanfic! (?) Siii, ya se que tarde, y debo confesar que fue tanto por flojera como por andar ocupada, asi que sientanse libres de quejarse, pero no de forma fea, que lloro (?)

Iba a subir la actualizacion ayer pero... bueno, me llego un mensaje no muy deseado a mi tumblr y me enoje mucho, y no pude seguir escribiendo hasta que me desahogue -suspira- ya solo hoy lo corregi y aqui lo tienen uvu. Espero que se de su agrado, y para los que ya hayan leido el Dou, les guste al menos la interpretacion que le doy -rueda-

Oh, por cierto, el fanfic, sin contar la introduccion, tendra 3 caps, contando este, ya lo divid, asi que espero terminarlo antes que Flowers and Chemistry.

**Pareja:** UsxUk

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, y este doujin es originalmente de Rainy, ya que solo ella crea historias hermosas a este grado en dous -muere (?)-

**Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de ortografia. Narracion realmente aburrida. Tal vez use mucho la palabra "confusion" XD

** Dedicado a:** Manu, porque solo ella logra consolarme cuando las personas me atacan, para Ro, la chica genial que conoci que ama el Crack como yo, y para Joe, porque a ella va dedicado este Fanfic, aunque me atrase XD Sabes que te adoro Joe 3

* * *

"_Después de reunirme con ustedes_

_Me convertiré en la maquina perfecta"_

Transcurre el año de 20XX. ¿Las cosas han cambiado de un tiempo hacia acá? Bueno, no exactamente… En realidad, no varia mucho. La sociedad sigue teniendo altibajos, ciertas peleas en cada uno de los continentes, las crisis de siempre… Claro, también hay nuevos inventos, pero nada muy relevante. Computadoras, programas, cosas consumistas que la gente sigue comprando no importa cuanto tenga que gastar. Tampoco es un futuro muy perfecto, como algunos retratan las cosas… El hambre sigue, la injusticia, muchas discriminaciones… Los humanos pocas veces entienden lo que existe a su alrededor. Las naciones como ellos, en cambio, pueden verlo claramente, y aun así no pueden hacer nada en contra de sus deseos egoístas… La regla es seguir siempre adelante, no importa que te ordenen hacer, no importa cuantas veces modifiquen tu comportamiento… Debes seguir las reglas que te dan… Aunque siempre hay excepciones… Como esos ojos miel que observan atentos los movimientos del rubio que pone en orden a todos. Arthur lo observa, con cuidado, pasando desapercibido. Se notaba mucho el amor que Feliciano sentía por Ludwing.

A veces, Inglaterra se preguntaba si ese mismo brillo en sus ojos, y esa sonrisa tímida en alguna ocasión se vio en su rostro, cuando Alfred decía tonterías en frente de todos. "Y hagamos un superhero entre todos y BAM! Soy el héroe" Bueno… a decir verdad, antes de decirle que era una idea estúpida, muchas veces si rio por el… Aun así, no tenia manera de comprobarlo… ¿Verdad?

Hacia algunos años, según los pocos informes de la NASA, la nave Americana Arcadia perdió el control en la misma localización donde hacia estudios. Las coordenadas eran B-686. En ese mismo lugar exploto… aunque para el, ese numero no tenia la mas mínima importancia… Estuviera donde estuviera, eso no cambiaba el hecho del fatal final que tuvo esa nave. Es desconocido si algunos de los siete astronautas están vivos o muertos. Las familias de estos se quejaron fuertemente, por una explicación, por una solución… Pero nadie les dio una respuesta. Nadie tenia una respuesta.

Y el mayor problema... era que "Estados Unidos" iba a bordo. Aun podía verse en algunas paginas de Internet el reporte sobre su despegue y también sobre los escasos informes de la explosión… Entre todos los nombres que están enlistados, pasa desapercibido para la mayoría. "Alfred F. Jones", señalado como el rubio de ojos azules, el mas alto de los dos que partían con esas características. La gente observa ese articulo de vez en cuando, muchas de ellas ya olvidando el asunto, y ninguna se percata por supuesto que la representación de una de las naciones mas poderosas de todo el mundo esta allí. Sonriendo ilusionado por viajar y ver una súper nova. El estuvo cuando tomaron esa foto… El estuvo allí para despedirlo. La sonrisa también iba dirigida a el, y en algún momento eso lo agradeció, y le hacia muy feliz. Ahora solo le daba aun mas tristeza.

A pesar de que nunca hubo una verdadera declaración publica acerca del tema, al menos entre los que representaban y a sus mandatarios, Estados Unidos aparentemente sufría una gran perdida… Sin embargo, no confiaba en esos presidentes que Alfred siempre tuvo. Ni siquiera dijo algo frente a la ONU… y ultimadamente, pedían dejar atrás la mayoría de los proyectos, estaban concentrando su dinero en cosas para ellos mismos… Temía un poco que estuvieran planeando algo malo… ¿Algo peor que la bomba nuclear? Nadie desearía eso, ni el mismo Alfred…

Al menos entre ellos, aun se comportaban… "Igual" que antes. Claro, lo recuerdan siempre. En medio, al frente, sigue vacío el asiento en todas las conferencias mundiales, mostrando cuan grande sigue siendo el poder de USA como nación a los humanos. Para los paises… que tal fuerte sigue siendo el recuerdo de su adorado amigo. Mismo detalle, diferentes vistas… el mundo siempre ve las cosas de modo distinto.

"Parece ser que la recuperación de todas las partes de la nave terminará hasta dentro de 10 años… Esta es información norteamericana ultra secreta, tu sabes, en estos casos… no podemos ayudar, Inglaterra"

Eso era lo que había dicho Francis antes de entrar a la reunión… De alguna manera le pareció cierto, pero triste. Ni siquiera en descubrir que había pasado con Alfred podía ayudar… Ese día había fumado como hace tiempo no lo hacia, pues al de ojos azules no solía gustarle que lo hiciera… Solo había sido esa vez, lo juraba… el sabor a tabaco había logrado calmar un poco su impotencia… Aun lo sentía en escencia dentro de su boca, pero el te que poco a poco bebía lo iba borrando, devolviéndole el dulce a sus labios.

Mientras observa los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros que se ponen de pie para hablar, siempre le es posible notar un gaje de tristeza cada vez que se menciona al país. Los sentimientos de pesar por su "perdida" nunca han desaparecido, sin embargo, con el tiempo, se ha hecho mas soportable para ellos. Ya es una costumbre dejar un espacio en blanco en cada tratado hecho en las reuniones… Si algún día vuelve, el va a firmar ese papel, pero mientras, tomamos como si lo aceptara. Nadie tiene vos o voto por su parte, por lo mismo, simplemente algunos se reúnen con el respectivo gobierno de su país… Es mas difícil que se pongan de acuerdo, pero es lo único que les quedaba. Aunque claro… Muchos lo observan cada vez que Alfred es mencionado.

Había que admitirlo… Arthur nunca derramo una sola lagrima enfrente de ellos, de ningún humano mas que de uno solo, y sabia muy bien que esta persona no lo revelaría. Pero no lo tomaron como si no sintiera pena por ello. Era fácil encontrar en la mirada a veces perdida de Kirkland los rastros y cicatrices que había dejado a su paso la desaparición de Estados Unidos… Era observado con cuidado, y algunos parecían querer protegerlo. Eso le molestaba un poco. Sabia que lo hacían con buenas intenciones, pero no se había vuelto tan frágil como ellos creían.

La mayoría, incluso se atrevería a decir que todos, habían perdido la esperanza acerca de la explosión. Ninguno de ellos esperaba que esa silla volviera a ocuparse, o que ese espacio en blanco fuera firmado… Para ellos ya no habrían mas discursos sobre héroes, y mucho menos exposiciones con la boca llena de hamburguesas o sodas. Pero el no… Sigue creyendo que ese chico sigue vivo, en alguna parte del universo, sigue vivo, de alguna forma, la que sea pero lo esta. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca había visto sus restos. Y porque como pocas veces, estaba bien para el tener esperanzas…

-Parece ser que los Estados Unidos sigue enviando diferentes maquinas para la exploración espacial- hablo leyendo un papel el alemán, despertando ese rayito de preocupación en varios. Francis solo vio de reojo al ingles. Eso era lo único que le agradaba de la rana. El lo conocía… Sabia que le incomodaba esas sonrisas de lastima.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto tembloroso el castaño, con su rulito moviéndose a causa de esto. –D-digo… Hace relativamente poco paso el accidente y aun así pretenden… seguir enviando esas cosas… ¿Nunca van a rendirse con sus planes de exploración?- dio un suave suspiro viendo al suelo, para después ver al alemán, como buscando una respuesta, o al menos una palabra por parte de este.

-Bueno- hablo ahora Kiku, alzando la mano para pedir su propio turno- Escuche que la caja negra de la nave fue encontrada… Tal vez se pueda recuperar cierta información de allí –el también vio al alemán, que ya empezaba a incomodarle que todos buscaran una respuesta en su escasa información- ¿Cual es la situación Alemania?

-Bien… A pesar de que la han encontrado aun no se recupera totalmente la información que contiene… - mostrándoles las paginas solo un poco, quiso quitarse ese peso de encima. Arthur en cambio, solo veía distraído su taza de te, escuchando cosas que ya muy bien sabia. Todo su espionaje puesto en el asunto, era fácil de adivinar. –Además, esta ni siquiera es información oficial… Esta aun no sale a la luz, no nos queda mas que esperar…- haciendo una leve pausa, los vio con un poco de seriedad, mas aun de la que siempre tenia. –Aunque… hay algunos que dicen que se ha encontrado el paradero de… Alfred. Pero bien, puede ser un engaño mas…- ya ninguno se emociono, pues eran muchas las mentiras que habían oído acerca de esos astronautas como para seguir crédulos a su existencia.

El alemán estuvo a punto de seguir hablando, pero la puerta se abrió de repente, con una agitación de una persona. Algunos distraídos tardaron en voltear a ver al que había llegado, se suponía que nadie podía entrar. En cambio, Inglaterra se puso de pie ante el mínimo movimiento de quien se encontraba frente a el. A su vez, todos quedaron atónitos ante el espectáculo que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. No era cierto… ¿O si lo era? Algunos se vieron entre si… No era posible que estuvieron todos soñando lo mismo…

-A-Alfred…- susurro el de ojos verdes rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos y los jadeos cansados del americano. Este les sonrió un poco, y alzando el brazo sonrió tan ampliamente, como siempre lo hacia.

-What's up?- saludo como si nada estuviera sucediendo realmente, y entro cerrando la puerta tras de si. –Sorry, Vengo tarde- Era su traje, y en el brazo cargaba la chaqueta de siempre. Los cuchicheos no dejaron de escucharse, algunos temerosos, otros sin poder entender que sucedía. Arthur solo se mantuvo allí… de pie. Viendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

-A-Alfred… Tu…- Veneciano se acerco a el, con lentitud, viéndolo con especial preocupación, su rostro, sus brazos, su torso… no había nada diferente, no podía encontrar diferencia o algún vendaje que resaltara en su cuerpo -¿P-por que?¿No estabas seriamente lastimado?- el americano solo giro su rostro un poco, signo de que no podía entender nada de lo que hablaba. –Digo… Solo… Solo hemos escuchado de ti por otras personas y- -no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero al italiano le daba algo de vergüenza tener que preguntarle, mientras el sonreía tan amplio. En algún momento, le dio miedo. -¿E-estas completamente curado? ¿De todo?-

Aun confundido por los nervios que tenia, el rubio rio un poco y se señalo a si mismo –¡Claro que estoy bien! – sonriéndole a los demás, trato de contagiarles esa misma felicidad a través de su mirar. –Después de todo, I'm the hero!- sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, solo aun mas confusión en aquella sala. Arthur solo le observaba, sorprendido… Sin poder hacer nada, tomo asiento, sin dejar de verlo. –¡Así que, sigamos con la reunión!- acto seguido, ponerse la chaqueta con el redundante numero 50 en su espalda, y posicionarse al frente para empezar a hablar sobre cualquier tema en particular que amenazara al mundo.

Algunos ya ni siquiera opinaron, los que lo hicieron lo hacían con la voz baja, esperando mas las palabras del americano que otra cosa. Habían sido décadas desde que no lo habían visto… y allí estaba, dirigiendo una reunión a la que pensaron sentirían solo su vacío. El francés paso un dedo a la barbilla del ingles, solo para cerrar sus labios entre abiertos. Arthur lo vio, preocupado, solo un momento. Francis le sonrió dándole un poco de ánimos, y volvieron su vista al frente… Ambos no creyendo lo que sucedía.

* * *

La reunión termino, sin embargo, no muchos se atrevieron a hablar con el americano. Este salió tranquilamente de la sala, sosteniendo su chaqueta, los demás, en grupos, o unos pocos solos, lo observaron y siguieron murmurando sus dudas ante su presencia. La nación británica en cambio, ignoro a Francis y a sus hermanos, saliendo rápido de la sala para alcanzarlo. No tuvo que caminar mucho, al bajar las escaleras el oji azul estaba frente al ventanal, viendo al parecer el paisaje.

-¡O-oye!- llamo su atención, caminando a el de forma presurosa, hasta detenerse a pocos pasos. El menor le vio sin entender bien que quería, pero le sonrió. Siempre sonreía. –Entonces…- susurro –Tu… ¿No moriste en la explosión?- bajando los ojos procesando las mismas palabras que decía, continuo -¿Estuviste recuperándote en algún lugar?- se apresuro a decir, caminando a el, un par de pasos mas, quedando casi de frente. –Todo este tiempo…

_-Arthur, Arthur… Please… Calm down- susurraba acariciando sus cabellos a la representación, que de nuevo, lloraba inconsolable la falta de su amado._

_-No puedo… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta?- sollozaba arrodillado frente a ella, aunque esta siempre se inclinara a tratar de descubrir el rostro que siempre le ocultaba, aunque ya supiera bien cual era la expresión. –El me prometió que volvería su majestad… No puede estar muerto…-_

-Todo este tiempo he tenido… Estos sentimientos de tristeza…- le susurro en reproche, alzando la vista mientras fruncía el ceño. Primero desaparecía, hacia que todo el mundo pensara que estaba muerto, y que el solo no quería aceptar la realidad de su muerte… Que por seguir creyendo en el amor que compartían solo esperaba… Tantas miradas de lastima… Tanto pesar en su corazón por ver esa maldita silla vacía, por no verlo en su casa cada 23 de Abril, por no recibir sus estúpidas llamadas el 4 de Julio… -Estuve sufriendo tanto… y tu solo…

-Tu eres…- lo interrumpió, observándolo casi metódicamente, viendo su cabello, sus ojos, su altura, su color de cabello, su expresión, su traje, su porte… -Eres el Reino Unido- los ojos del mayor se salieron de orbita al escuchar tal mención, sin entender que sucedía… Pero ese tono de voz, no le agradaba… parecía… No, mas bien, no parecía Alfred. El lo conocía desde siempre, pero ese tono… ¿A el? –Comúnmente conocido como Arthur Kirkland- posando su mano en su barbilla un segundo le observo un poco mas, para sonreír solo un poco y volver a cargar su chaqueta, de nuevo en sus brazos- Es correcto, ¿No?

No supo si debía contestar que si, o reclamar algo… ¿Seguir con lo que decía? No, no ahora. Ahora había muchas mas dudas. Por amor a la Reina, que era eso que veía… Incluso, ¿¡al menos no le emocionaba verle!? Eran algo parecido a los novios, y habían pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que se vieron… Antes si pasaban unos cuantos meses se lanzaba a cargarlo y darle miles de vueltas emocionado. Ahora… ahora solo decía su nombre como si no lo conociera… como si nunca lo hubiera criado. -¡Basta!- no aguantando mas, tomo sus brazos, zarandeando su persona. -¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?

-Señor Inglaterra- interrumpió sus reclamos un hombre vestido de negro, de traje, elegante. Era rubio, a su lado había otro mas, con la piel un poco mas tostada. Ambos escondidos tras unas gafas negras, pero aun así pudo notar su acento. Obviamente eran estadounidenses. –Aléjese de nuestro país, por favor- Alfred también volteo a verlos. Ambos habían venido a dejarlo, y a pesar de que estaban interrumpiendo su conversación, no le molesto en lo absoluto. Antes no era así.

–Tiene otros asuntos que atender después de esta reunión- hablo ahora el segundo, cruzándose de brazos, pues el británico solo los miraba mal, y se aferraba con mas impotencia al traje del americano. –Y como vera, Inglaterra no tiene problemas ahora mismo con Estados Unidos…- eso ultimo lo molesto mas. ¿Por quien lo tomaban? Por supuesto que no había problemas internacionales… Mas bien eran esos problemas humanos. Sentimientos… las naciones, no eran solo un juguete a manejar. Si tenían apariencia humana, también tenían sentimientos… ellos los manejaban excepto en esas cuestiones. Ellos no sabían nada, absolutamente nada.

Tomo la mano del otro, firmemente, ignorando la presencia de esos sujetos. –¡Ven conmigo Alfred!- ordeno tratando de comenzar a correr, pero no pudo jalar al menor, mas bien se quedo allí. -¡Rápido!- Lo vio un momento, y después, ante el segundo intento del ingles, lo siguió, volteando a ver con un extraño rostro serio a los… ¿Agentes? que habían llegado por el. Sus pupilas se dilataron por un momento, y siguió el camino por el que le guiaba rápidamente Kirkland, apretando su mano también.

Los agentes, sin embargo, dieron unos segundos de ventaja sin desearlo. –Hey! Wait!- gritaron al unísono comenzando a correr tras ambas naciones, pero estas estaban ya bastante lejos, y a una velocidad impresionante… Los cuerpos mortales eran mucho mas frágiles que los de ellos… Por eso, su esfuerzo podía verse mas claro al poco tiempo de la persecución.

–¡Maldición!- jadeo el rubio, deteniéndose al verlos desde la ventana, salir del edificio y cruzar rápidamente los coches.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- mascullo el segundo. –Hasta ahora todo iba a la perfección… -siseo esta vez., sabiendo que no podría igualar esa velocidad que ambos llevaban. Ya los encontrarían después, de eso no tenia ninguna duda. –Es… Posible que…-

-No…- lo irrumpió rápido, tomando su teléfono. Era mejor informar ahora lo que sucedió o serian severamente castigados. –Es imposible.- le aclaro rápidamente. Bajo los lentes se vio una mirada de reproche. –Es imposible que el sistema posea un error-

* * *

Cansado, poco a poco aminoro la velocidad en la que iban. El mas alto hizo lo mismo, concentrado en seguirlo con suavidad mientras accedían a un edificio a muchas, muchas cuadras de la sede. –Este es el hotel donde nos hospedo el gobierno- le aclaro, calmándose un poco mientras subían varios, varios pisos en el elevador. Su ubicación era un poco obvia, pero era la primera en la que había pensado.

Ya dentro de la habitación , al menos 25 pisos por arriba del suelo, suspiro tranquilo. No veía nada sospechoso por donde ellos pudieran acceder y atraparlos, no por ahora. –Tal vez aquí podamos estar un rato, antes de que nos encuentren- hablo. El americano se aflojo levemente la corbata. Arthur nunca le había visto esa prenda tan pegada a su cuello, por lo que no se quejo por sus modales. En ese momento era lo que menos quería. El permaneció sin embargo, de pie, por cualquier imprevisto.

-Inglaterra…- lo llamo el rubio. Esperanzado, el mencionado volteo a verlo. –No… Mas bien… Debería llamarte Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte- La esperanza se esfumo, y en su lugar quedo un rostro amargo.

-Que nombre tan largo- se quejo suspirando. –De hecho, es molesto- aclaro nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño con cierto reproche. El no era todos esos lugares, sus hermanos seguían por allí de holgazanes, aunque bueno… Ser el representante le daba algo mas de poder a su país, a pesar de tener todas las responsabilidades. –Así que te prohíbo que me llames así- se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, cuando cambio su nombre, y el empezó a molestarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la pregunta no fue entendida al instante por el de cejas prominentes, así que reformulo la pregunta. -¿Qué es lo que pretendes… secuestrándome en un lugar como este?- Arthur observo a su alrededor. Era un simple cuarto con algunos sillones y cama en el, televisión tal vez, como en varios hoteles lujosos en ciertas ciudades.

-¿S-secuestrándote?- cayo en cuenta que lo que el menor pensaba de esto era un simple secuestro… No pensaba en que era algo acerca de ellos. Ellos, como pareja, no como países, no como simples amigos, no como dos prófugos de esos dos hombres vestidos de negro. –W-well…- carraspeo un poco para encontrar una excusa… pues al parecer este Alfred estaba algo perdido… algo confundido. Tanto como el, o casi… tanto como el. –La razón por la que te traje a un lugar como este…- suspirando, retiro su mano de su rostro, viendo ahora al chico, desde arriba, pues este solo le veía curioso. –Es porque… Tengo cosas importantes que decirte y preguntarte…-

El menor estaba quieto. Observando atento que decía. Viendo sus ojos, sin perder detalle de cualquier sonido que proviniera de su boca. Arthur lo vio aun mas con extrañeza. La quietud que mostraba no era natural en el… Tampoco la mirada, el tono, sus expresiones, sus frases… Era extraño, demasiado para que sea una simple confusión. Pero aunque eso le molestaba… también estaba preocupado. ¿Qué sucedía? Necesitaba una explicación… pronto.

-¿Quién eres?- fue directo, con mas que todo una tristeza al hablar, mas allá de la molestia. Había algo en su corazón que pesaba al sentir que lo tomaba como cualquier cosa… como si no importara.

-Estados Unidos, ¡Por supuesto!- exclamo sin importarle lo que sintiera el otro. Mas bien parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido una conversación tan mas tonta, con un sujeto extraño… -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- con una leve sonrisa, lo seguía observando… aunque se borro cuando el otro mostro al fin esa tristeza que lo inundaba en sus facciones.

-Se supone… - susurro primero, afirmando después su voz, aunque se viera quebrada. –Se supone que tu… Habías ido al espacio, partiste en una nave de tu país. Yo estuve allí para presenciarlo.- afirmo sin creerlo. Tomo sus cabellos y los revolvió hacia atrás con preocupación. – Fue anunciado que… tu y tu tripulación se perdió, hace unos años… Nadie sabia si estabas vivo o no y de repente… Llegas y te apareces de la nada en la sede y simplemente nos dices que te disculpemos la tardanza- bajando un poco el tono, lo vio con mas tranquilidad… o mas bien, paciencia. –Aun… ¿Me recuerdas?-señalo su pecho, esperando una afirmativa. De hecho, ahora no le importaba si era solo una broma, una muy cruel. -¿Recuerdas… todos los días que pasamos juntos? Durante tu vida, durante la mía… ¿Lo recuerdas?-

El americano solo movió un poco el entrecejo, sin entender bien… o eso parecía. No alzo mucho la voz, pero lo dijo con cuidado… El semblante del ingles no parecía muy bueno. -¿De que estas hablando?-

Las preguntas… Las dudas… La tristeza, la frustración, el enojo, el reproche, el rencor, la confusión… Todo desapareció ante esa pregunta. ¿De que hablaba? Hablaba de cuando se dieron por primera vez la mano, cuando se llamaron hermanos por primera vez… Cada vez que dormían juntos, abrazados. Cada nuevo cuento, nueva historia. Hablaba de la Independencia, de la guerra. Hablaba de su confesión, de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus sonrisas y de sus bellas palabras de amor… Palabras que habían desaparecido… de la mente del menor.

-A-Al- -la puerta comenzó a resonar. Daban golpe tras golpe intentado abrirla –Maldición…- mascullo viendo con molestia esa puerta. No era el momento para que vinieran a interrumpirlos- Nos han encontrado…- murmuro, viendo de un lado a otro. No había una salida, estaban encerrados en esa habitación.

-Y… ¿Es malo que nos hayan encontrado?- murmuro viéndole. Arthur chasqueo la lengua, pues la puerta ya no duraría demasiado tiempo cerrada.

-Y peor aun que sea tan pronto…- se quejo ahora. Su mirar se vio venenoso… pero cambio a uno mucho mas preocupado de un segundo a otro. –No quiero que ellos te aparten de mi…- le aclaro, preparándose a hacer lo que sea, cuando entraran tendría muy pocas probabilidades para poder escapar. A diferencia, las pupilas del rubio volvieron a dilatarse, contrayéndose casi al instante.

-Ok!- grito emocionado, colocándose la chaqueta, y sin esperar alguna otra acción, pateo con todas sus fuerzas la ventana de aquella habitación. Se hizo trisas prácticamente de inmediato. Inglaterra a esto, no pudo decir, hacer o al menos reaccionar en algo. Con la misma facilidad con la que había roto el cristal, tomo entre sus brazos al ingles.

-No, no, no, no, Alfred, Wait!- trato de detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde. El americano ni siquiera dudo en saltar desde esa altura. El mas pequeño comenzó a gritar, ahora en vez de querer apartarse, lo único que quería era aferrarse al contrario del pánico que sufría. Estaban cayendo de un jodido veinticincoavo piso. Iba a morir… ¡Y ni si quiera volvió a escuchar un te amo del oji azul!

Cerro los ojos completamente aterrorizado, ellos se notaban húmedos, tanto por el viento como por su estado… Estaba cerca el suelo… Lo presentía. Solo no quería que doliera demasiado, por favor… Ya suficiente había tenido, y tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa seria lo mas cruel de mundo… Aunque el viento paro… Con suavidad, y su cuerpo también giro en algún segundo. Cuando abrió los ojos, era Alfred que había caído, cargándolo como si fuera una princesa, con una perfección inhumana. Completamente inhumana, cualquiera hubiera muerto desde esa altura.

-¿Q-que-? –Estados Unidos volvió a sonreírle con entusiasmo, y dejándole en el piso, toco la ventana de uno de los autos esperando el cambio de luz. El hombre apenas y podía ver su boca moverse… Inocentemente, bajo el cristal. Para su desgracia, el americano aprovecho eso para meter su mano, abrir la puerta, y tomando al pobre sujeto de la camisa, lo dejo en la calle, muy rápido, y sin cuidado. Necesitaba irse. Ahora.

-Sorry- se excuso cerrando la puerta, solo esperando a que el mayor subiera por la otra, aun cuando no supiera que rayos tramaba el de ojos azules. –Tomare esto prestado por un rato- amistosamente, le hizo una seña al chico, casi como un común saludo americano. El tipo apenas y lo pudo ver, aun sin entender que sucedía. Tardo poco en ponerse de pie al ver al ingles cerrar por su lado también.

-Hey! ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-se apresuro a preguntar el rubio poniéndose el cinturón. El americano, sin embargo, sonrió de esa forma suave que tenia, entre cerrando los ojos. Arthur tuvo que admitir que un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas, aunque sea por algunos segundos. Lo que le devolvía a la realidad era el tipo en la ventana, que la golpeaba gritando algo parecido a que le abrieran. Alfred, en cambio, lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-¿No habías dicho que querías llevarme lejos de ellos?- hablo. Maldito crio, le estaba cambiando las palabras, el había dicho que no quería que lo llevaran lejos de el. Nunca dijo que se lo iba a llevar lejos, volviendo a escapar. Aunque sinceramente, así serian las cosas, tanto en realidad como en sus deseos por lo que veía. –Arthur… ¿Por qué no me secuestraste de esta manera?- sosteniendo entre sus dientes una paleta, la mantuvo en sus labios viendo los resplandecientes ojos verdes que quedaron mudos. Le agradaba esa reacción. Le dio un ligero guiño y abrió la ventanilla solo un poco. –Ten, una propina- lanzando varios billetes a la calle, el hombre del auto solo poso sus manos. No esperaba el dinero, mas bien su auto.

-Hey! Regresa!- grito cuando el menor arranco sin importarle mas su presencia, volando algunos billetes lejos de el sujeto, que varios no tardaron en tomar, claro. Dinero gratis es difícil de obtener. -¡Ladrón!- trato aun mas de gritar, pero no había quien lo ayudara cerca.

-Tcht- el agente de cabellos rubios volvió a apretar los dientes. Esos dos ya habían escapado y ellos apenas y tocaban la acera. Pero esta vez, no fue la representación británica la que había robado a su país… -Esto es malo…- Mas bien, ese mismo se lanzo y robo un auto solo por permanecer a su lado. Seguía su desobediencia. –Se convirtió en un fugitivo…

* * *

Había ya pasado algo de tiempo desde que salieron de la ciudad. La velocidad en la que habían arrancado se veía bastante disminuida ahora. La carretera a la que habían abordado, ninguno de los dos sabia a donde exactamente llevaba, pero tampoco se quejaron. Todo iba silencio. No se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el camino… Arthur definitivamente quería hablar, quería preguntarle mil cosas al americano. Pero la ultima vez que lo hizo, a su corazón le había nacido una grieta mas. Tenia miedo de que al preguntar, el realmente no recordara nada de su pasado juntos, de su amor. Tenia miedo de preguntar que había sucedido desde el día en que la nave se perdió… desde que exploto.

Suspiro y mordió su labio. De vez en cuando rondaba sus ojos por su semblante, pero el parecía concentrado en la carretera, manejando con una sola mano. Era casi metódico, y también podría jurar que pensaba en algo mas, pues sus pupilas a veces cambiaban de lugar, como si su mente no estuviera en ese coche. Ni ahí, ni el camino, ni en el. Vio algo desanimado al suelo y apretó las mangas de su caso, jalándolo un poco. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué estaban buscando? ¿Y porque huían si se trataban como desconocidos?

-… Mi garganta…- murmuro el menor haciendo una mala mueca y un rostro de pesar. El ingles se asusto un segundo. –Tengo la garganta muy seca…- expectante espero una reacción diferente de Alfred y se acerco un poco a el. –Muero por una coca- Y la preocupación se bajo por indignación.

-¡Solo ha sido una hora!- ni siquiera comportandose de esa manera tan extraña ese chico dejaría de comer esas porquerías de comida transnacional que daban en su país. Tampoco dejaría de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar y de sentido cada dos por tres en el momento menos indicado.

-Me sacaste de la sede de repente- le aclaro haciendo un puchero infantil- Deberías saber que apenas e iba a tomar mi almuerzo… El cual aun no tengo- era un pequeño reproche inocente. El ingles no quiso darle mucha mas importancia, pues el chico siempre fue de buen comer, ¿No era así?

-Oh…- dijo. Al frente pudo ver un gran letrero comenzar a mostrarse y acercarse mas. –No tienes remedio…- acomodándose un poco mas en el asiento señalo el establecimiento. –Detengámonos allí a cargar gasolina… Puedes ir a las tiendas que siempre hay a un costado, ¿De acuerdo? – el menor sonrió apresurando un poco el paso, tenia hambre, quería llegar rápido.

El ingles sonrió, recargando su rostro en sus manos al verle así de feliz. Podría ser que tuviera miles de dudas ahora mismo acerca de su comportamiento… Pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo a su sonrisa de niño… El auto paro al lado del dispensador, y ambos bajaron. Arthur se estiro un poco, por la incomoda posición que tomo varias veces. –¡Voy y vengo!- con las manos en sus bolsillos se apresuro a la pequeña tienda.

-No tardes- recomendó el mayor, recargándose en la puerta del carro.

-Si, no tardo- contesto ya un poco lejos, volteando un poco a verle. El ingles siguió con esa sonrisa tonta en sus facciones aun cuando el numero en su espalda desapareció tras la puerta automática. Algo había cambiado… pero también parecía ser lo mismo… Era una sensación extraña. De conocerlo y de estar viajando con un completo desconocido. Suspirando una vez mas, paso sus dedos por su brazo, donde hacia un rato el menor había pasado sus manos para bajarlo de aquel edificio. Eso había sido lo mas raro… Pero le había parecido estúpidamente romántico.

-_Ese chico… ¿Se ha olvidado de mi?-_ pero esa herida aun seguía fresca y latente dentro de su pecho… La pregunta que le había hecho no eran mas que unas simples palabras para cualquier, tal vez incluso para Alfred… Sin embargo, para el fue casi como una daga encajada directo en su corazón. _–Asumiendo que el sobrevivió de alguna manera de esa explosión…-_ pensó con pesar, aun realizando hipótesis. _-¿Los Estados Unidos planean mantener en secreto su forma de sobrevivir? Pero… ¿Por cual razón?_- no encontraba un sentido en hacerlo… Además, la junta de naciones tenia el derecho a saber que había sucedido, al menos por boca del americano.

_-¿Es acaso por que perdió su memoria?-_ esa era una gran posibilidad… considerando que algunas de sus manías no las veía, y de que por supuesto, se había comportado de una manera demasiado extraña con el desde que se vieron… Espero una reacción diferente de su parte. –_Pero… si es así, ¿Por qué no fui informado?-_ el seria el primero en empezar a ayudarlo a recordar, después de todo, sus vidas siempre habían estado co-relacionadas, desde el nacimiento del niño como "Trece Colonias Inglesas" Desde que era ese pequeño que confiaba absolutamente en su persona.

El que atendía no aparecía, y el perderse en sus pensamientos no era una opción. Por eso mismo, volteo a ver con molestia… encontrando un letrero. Había sido algo torpe al no notarlo. Era un dispensador automático, donde uno mismo paga. Lo vio alguna vez, con su chofer. Tomo la manija y abrió el tapón del auto, pasando la manguera… Pero al ver tantos botones, no supo cual debería apretar. Lo aceptaba, hacia demasiado que no usaba un coche por si mismo… Su espionaje había decaído un poco, lo había descuidado por atender a Alfred, y después por su deprimente recuerdo.

Aun sin entender, apretó algunos números y abrió la manija. Milagrosamente funciono y comenzó a correr gasolina. Sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, siendo observado por Jones, que apenas salía de la tienda con una bolsa llena de chucherías y su adorada Coca en la mano. Sonrió por instinto al verle, y rio tontamente, de forma suave. ¿Qué era esa sensación que se formaba al ver a la presentación del Reino Unido?

No pudo darse una respuesta ni a si mismo. Sus pupilas, de nuevo dilatadas, captaron a una sombra a lo lejos, una persona. Al verlo bien, era ese agente rubio… en el coche próximo, con un arma, apuntando directamente a la estación. No… no a la estación… ¡Estaba apuntando a Inglaterra!

_**-¡Arthur!-**_

* * *

AJAJAJAJA -llora- me quedo 500 palabras mas corto de lo que espere de mi misma -llora mas- Pero bueno, al menos lo intente (?) Espero que no esten taaan molestos conmigo, y espero poder subir FC para la proxima semana antes de que vengan los malditos examenes de nuevo -fastidiada-

Si algunos detalles son diferentes al Dou es para darle mas ambientacion... hay que notar que es muy diferente una imagen a un conjunto de palabras. No puedo retratarlas todas sin que llegue a ser aburrido... Lo siento.

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


	3. We are perfect together

Hey, adivinen quien llegue? (?) Ok no .-. Ya saben, aqui super tipico de ivy subiendo capitulo en semana de examenes xD Pero bueno, ustedes saben que les debo cosas, trato de ser puntual.

Se supone que este cap iba para el sabado, pero como no creo poder tener FC para el martes, lo subire un par de días despues, tengo que entregar un cap para un FF colectivo en otro lado, por eso aqui tienen su pago por esperar hasta ese dia por el (?) O-oh, aunque no se si este bien! E-es que este cap trae algo de lemmon, pero es la primera vez que escribo lemon explicito yo sola, siempre son insinuaciones, o-o roles, o-o la traduccion y asdasfubsd no se si lo hice bien.

**Pareja:** UsxUk

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, y este doujin es originalmente de Rainy, porque asdsd yo no se dibujar, soy baka

**Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de ortografia. Narracion realmente aburrida. Nsfw que no vale la pena -llora-

**Dedicado a:** Amore, porque es la perfeccion andante -rie- Para ponpoi porque ella es cool y la conocí hace poco en omegle, y para Joe! Porque le dije a Joe que lo subiria hoy y no se si esta conectada o no para avisarle -le da paja ir a face a checar-

* * *

"_La única cosa que duele mas que ser odiado,_

_Definitivamente, es el ser olvidado"_

_**-¡Arthur!-**_

El ingles volteo alarmado a ver al chico. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Alguien le perseguía? El menor mas bien corría a el, tirando las cosas que en manos traía. Tenia que alcanzarlo. -¡Cúbrete!- grito con aun mas fuerza, pero el disparo fue dado… La bala se acerco, para Arthur fue una lentitud increíble, era casi como ver su muerte… No esperaba eso… No esperaba nada de eso. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero era tarde… Esa bala iba a enterrarse en su cuerpo. Dio un respiro hondo, momentáneo, preparándose para el impacto… Impacto que no hubo, no al menos en su persona. En esas milésimas de segundo, desde que la bala fue disparada, desde que sus ojos desocuparon sus orbitas del miedo momentáneo que causaba, Alfred pudo llegar.

No lo empujo, ni siquiera tenia tiempo para eso… pero si tenia tiempo para posarse frente a el. La bala se enterró duramente, rápido y concisa por la distancia en su brazo, cerca de sus hombros. Inglaterra, espero ver de inmediato sangre brotar del cuerpo americano… pero lo que la bala causo fue muy diferente a lo que creyó. Atravesó la piel del americano y desprendió con brutal fuerza su brazo, casi como una escena horrorosa… una donde algo humano era imposible de lamentar. Tirado de rodillas, agitado, podía ver que el resto de su brazo estaba desconectado en el suelo, frente a el… de lo que quedo aun unido a su cuerpo, colgaban cables rotos, chispeantes por la falta del miembro.

-Ha sido desconectado- canto victoria el primero de los guardias, bajando el arma y guardándola en su sitio. Al fin había logrado atrapar a esos sujetos antes de que sus superiores llegaran. El que escapara era un problema grave, necesitaban tenerlo cerca. Camino junto al otro con tranquilidad, esperando una reacción de histeria o confusión por parte de la Unión Británica.

En efecto, Arthur estaba anonadado por lo que veía… una versión mecanizada del estadounidense, un robot que había interferido entre su muerte, arriesgando su existencia. Los ojos azules estaban cansados, ya ni siquiera sostenían sus gafas, a "Texas", estas se mantenían rotas, en el suelo, pero su dueño se encontraba tan solo sosteniendo su brazo, tan fuerte, esperando que no lo viera de esa forma, aunque claro…. Era imposible. Lo descubrió… lo descubrió, inevitablemente lo hizo. Le vio con decepción a si mismo, y aun así, le sonrió un poco. –Sorry- susurro tranquilo. Lamentaba el que le viera así. Lamentaba el engaño. Lamentaba no ser lo que el esperaba.

Pero la expresión de confusión cambio ligeramente al escucharlo. Estaba seguro que lo siguiente era otra locura, pero una locura mas en su vida, no haría mucha daño o diferencia. Menos si se trataba del americano, o lo que sea que fuera el de su amado. Frunció sus espesas cejas, y con algo de esfuerzo le alzo del brazo. –¡Adentro! ¡Rápido!- ordeno empujándolo sin mucha cuidado, no por molestia, mas bien por la prisa que representaba el momento en que esos guardias descubrieran su idea. No paso mucho de hecho, al agacharse para poder darle un empujón más por su cansancio, una bala paso por encima de sus cabellos, rozándolos y golpeando el auto, por arriba.

Subió al coche lo mas rápido que pudo, no tenia idea si había quitado la manija de gas del auto, probablemente no, pero con ligera rapidez esta no representaría un problema. Mas balas se escucharon, una se clavo y detuvo en el frente, formando grietas en el vidrio. El maldito carro tardo en arrancar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el ingles, decidido, apretó los pedales, dando una vuelta dentro del carro, formando un circulo en el cemento. El estruendoso y chillante ruido quedo resonando, y algo de polvo se levanto ante el movimiento, en cuanto la vista quedo cubierta, no encontró algo mas que hacer que eso. Piso el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar la velocidad, y se alejo lo mas posible. Los guardias solo tosían, sin lograr ver entre tanto polvo, hasta que este se disperso y el automóvil ya se encontraba al menos medio kilometro lejos de ellos, incluso podría ser más, pues se movía hábilmente. Otra vez habían huido.

-Maldición- mascullo el rubio ya harto de estar jugando al gato y al ratón. El moreno poso su mano en su hombro, serio.

-Si continuamos así nunca terminaremos… - también estaba cansado de esto, y si ellos no podían solucionarlo por las buenas… tendrían que hacerlo por las malas. –Es hora de que hablemos con cierta Reina…-

* * *

Por otra lado, en el coche se veía un escenario diferente. El cielo ya se teñía de violeta, había pasado un buen rato que habían dejado a los tipos atrás, y era hasta ahora que el ingles dejaba de apretar de tan fuerte forma el acelerador. Ya dolía la presión que se aglomeraba, no había rastros de que los siguieran… podía descansar un rato. Suspiro, y aun así siguió apretando el volante, calmando la adrenalina que sin querer aun recorría su cuerpo. ¡Paso todo eso en menos de 10 segundos! ¡Estaba en casi Shock! Y lo que mas le molestaba era esa jodida risa que se traía desde hace un buen rato el menor.

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?- pregunto histérico. Todavía que lo había salvado y rescatado de esos sujetos ¿Y se estaba burlando de él? Ah no, eso si que no se lo permitía a ese niño.

-E-es que tu… -sonríen con amplitud, casi coquetería, le vio de reojo, aun cuando este luciera enojado, parecía tierna su reacción… Era bastante orgulloso, por eso le molestaba su diversión, ¿No?- Fuiste inesperadamente irreverente- señalo ampliando aun mas esa mueca en sus labios. –Parecía como si estuvieras volando un aeroplano, en vez de conducir un simple auto- se burlo por segunda ocasión, haciendo que este se sonrojara aun mas de pura vergüenza. –Por cierto, ¿De casualidad no pisaste el freno antes del acelerador cuando arrancamos?

-Cállate- gruño molesto por esa actitud de desfachatez total. –De hace tiempo me acostumbre de ir a un lado a otro con chofer- volteándole a ver, lo hizo con leve reproche, como cuando de pequeño, el niño hacia una inocente travesura que le traía muchos problemas… Solo que ahora, parecía que los problemas ya venían en los hombros del estadounidense desde antes. –Agradece que aun no olvido todos mis movimientos de espía… O hubiéramos derrapado…-

-Si, si… Los espías ingleses son los mejores…- Alego una vez mas, dando otra risa menos escandalosa, mas sencilla, pero menos sincera que la primera de estas. A pesar de que no sabia quien era, recordaba ciertos datos sobre su país… Entonces, no todo estaba perdido, ¿Verdad? Sin quererlo, sus ojos resbalaron lentamente hasta los hombros del chico, donde su mano tocaba como si quisiera retener algo.

-_Eso es…_- pensó para si mismo. Si, definitivamente era cableado, además de ciertos chips cortados que podía observar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significaba eso? –_El… ¿Sentirá dolor?_- esta vez la oración fue de cierta forma por preocupación… ¿Estaba sufriendo por esa herida en su cuerpo? ¿Por lo que a un humano se le definiría como "mutilación"?

-¿Te estas preguntando si las maquinas podemos sentir dolor?- preguntando con total naturalidad que cohibió un poco al ingles, haciendo una mueca de desentendimiento, pero era obvio, había sido atrapado.

-¿También lees la mente?- pregunto sin pensarlo mucho, recibiendo otra risita por parte de Jones. Era una risa diferente, diferente a las que le había dado antes… una mas triste.

-No… Aun no puedo leer la mente- aclaro. Había sido simple adivinación al notar las cuentas verdes en los circuitos rotos, que aun hacían uno que otro corto, casi apagando sus funcionamientos por completo. –Sentir dolor… Degustar sabores… Tener hambre… - enlisto sin darle demasiada importancia a cada punto –Puedo sentir todo ello…- abriendo su mirar, cruzo esas perlas azules con el color jade del otro… Parecía orgulloso, pero triste. –Después de todo, fui creado de esta manera… Para sentir todo ello…-

-Eso… significa que…- estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero las interrupciones, las malditas interrupciones no lo dejaron una vez mas… ¿Nadie le iba a dejar hablar con el en bendita calma? Ahora mismo, el culpable era el auto. Hacia unos ruidos extraños, la velocidad disminuía, poco a poco, hasta que tras un sonido mas estruendoso, el carro se detuvo definitivamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- inconforme, el americano viro detrás del auto.

-Ya… Ya no tenemos combustible…- se lamento Arthur, recargándose con pesadez en el volante. En momentos como ese, en un lugar como ese, tardarían toda la noche si seguían el camino a pie hasta la ciudad o poblado mas cercano. –El coche aun se estaba llenando cuando salimos de la estación, no lo llenamos por completo…- tomando su frente, cerro los ojos. A este paso le iba a dar una horrorosa migraña, de esas que odiaba con todo su ser. –Ni si quiera pagamos lo poco que tomamos… -

-Bueno…- inflando las mejillas, viro al frente, dejando descansar la mente del ingles. En menos de 6 horas el mundo se le había puesto de cabeza y en su contra, era normal el estado que pasaba. –No quiero sonar como alguien demasiado positivo, pero viéndolo de otra manera, podemos pasar la noche fuera, desde aquí se ven mas las estrellas que en la ciudad- Sin querer toco el tema, aunque tampoco es como si lo hubiera notado como lo hizo el mayor. –En la mañana, llamaremos a una grúa que lleve el auto a la próxima estación. Vamos, nosotros podemos con esto.-

-Ah…- juntando su frente con el cuero del volante, no quiso abrir su mirar por unos momentos mas. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, que o quien diablos era el, pero ya estaban quedando para una linda pijamada bajo las estrellas… Sonaba ridículo cada que lo pensaba. –Bien, bien… Nos quedaremos aquí…- ¿Por qué no simplemente le gritaba por una explicación? Podía hacerlo con muchas personas a su alrededor, no haría mucha diferencia con el… Inevitablemente, no podía… La imagen de Alfred F. Jones seguía impresa en su mente, no lograba diferenciar entre ambos realmente.

-¡Vi esto en una película antes!- celebro, riendo animado, espontaneo. Arthur no evito sonreír con sutileza. Se parecía demasiado, no podía enojarse mucho tiempo con el porque ya caía ante sus tiernos actos. –¡En serio!- se quejo, confundiendo esa sonrisa con incredulidad. –Mira…-

Extendió un poco su brazo, quedando entre ambos. El mayor se acerco y pronto la palma de Alfred se ilumino, pequeños destellos azules, mostrando desde allí un holograma del tamaño de una televisión pequeña. Había algunos diálogos, era una película de su hogar, al parecer algunos motociclistas que planeaban estar en el desierto. Era… ¿Qué era eso? Estaba reproduciendo una película el mismo, la imagen salía de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que eso podría ser posible? Cada vez se convencía mas que ese chico no era una nación, mucho menos algo humano.

-Es increíble, ¿No es así?- entrecerrando un poco la mirada, cerro su palma, cortando las imágenes que se transmitían. Noto muy bien que el otro no observaba su improvisado cinema, mas bien el como lo hacia. Era mejor darle una pequeña explicación… -He sido instalado con cientos de películas… También con millones de libros, todos llenos de información- riendo un poco, espero la mirada del ingles, que procesaba la información poco a poco… -Claro, nunca olvido siempre bajar las ultimas actualizaciones.

Arthur relajo un poco su ceño de confusión, viendo al suelo. Se quito el saco, con extraña lentitud, y lo lanzo a los asientos detrás del auto. El americano le observaba sin entender bien porque esa reacción tan vana, sin entender porque no en vez de asombrarse o algo por el estilo, solo inclinaba el asiento de forma en que quedara como una improvisada cama… Se recostó, dándole la espalda, juntando las manos cerca de su rostro…

-Pero… Aun así…- dando un espacio, cerro los parpados con lentitud. Sabia miles de cosas, tenia información de demasiadas cosas… Pero… -Te olvidaste de mi- Se encerró en su mundo, como lo hacia cuando no podía luchar contra sus tristezas, y Alfred supo que solo estaba acrecentando el problema.

-¿Vas a dormir?- susurro cuidadoso, esperando alguna respuesta… Respuesta que no hubo, solo estaba el ingles allí, apacible, tratando de dominar esas ganas de echarse a llorar ahora mismo, como un niño pequeño que no entiende de las cosas. ¿Cómo sentirse cuando el amor de tu vida no te recuerda y parece mas un robot extraño que el? ¿Quién había hecho eso?

-_Que infantil de mi parte…-_ pensó entre abriendo sus ojos, el acolchado de la puerta era lo único que tenia presente… ¿Qué mas podría ver? ¿De nuevo los circuitos cortados pretendiendo ser la sangre que debió haberse derramado? –_Pero… ¿Quién rayos es el?- _A pesar de que compartía muchos rasgos con el chico que el crió, se veía diferente… desde que entro a esa sala de juntas, dejándolos sin habla, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre. -_¿Realmente eres mi pequeño Estados Unidos?-_ Quería una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero no tenia las agallas de decirla en voz alta. Rompería el poco equilibrio que quedaba en esa situación… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo saber que rayos era el?

Rodo el cuerpo un poco, quedando con la espalda debajo, acomodada entre el asiento… Aunque algo llamo su atención, había mas luz, mucha luz. Aclaro su visión con un par de parpadeos… y no creyó lo que se deslumbraba a través de ese simple techo mecánico. Era un hermoso paisaje, miles de estrellas, juntas, formando constelaciones, de un lado a otro, variadas, algunas solas, había manchas mucho mas luminosas, todo era como un cuento absolutamente perfecto… -Esto es… ¿El cielo nocturno?-

-Parece una foto sacada desde el espacio… ¿Verdad?- sonriendo, viendo también el bello espectáculo que la naturaleza hacia, desde su mano proyectaba todo ello hacia el auto… solo para que Inglaterra lo viera. –Este es el único pedazo de información que no fue incrustado en mi Data Base- alzo sus manos y acerco su mirar a ellas. –Esta es la única parte que ya se encontraba dentro de mi memoria de almacenamiento. – Ni siquiera con todos los dotes que le habían dado, podía resolver el misterio del porque tenia esa imagen allí.

-¿Memoria de… Almacenamiento?- Alzándose de su asiento, permaneció sentado a su lado, observando y esperando una fácil respuesta.

-Probablemente…- susurro –Sea del america que tu conoces- y la alerta sonó en la mente del europeo, abriendo su curiosidad a tantas cosas, al menos por ese pedazo de información que le iba a ser otorgado. –El incidente… La explosión de Arcadia…- centralizo el tema. No quería recordar eso. –Probablemente… morí en aquel lugar.- Tenia que ser sincero… De nada servía darle esperanzas a Kirkland, mas sabiendo como era, cuantos años había vivido ya una nación como Inglaterra… Además, ¿A quien engañaría? Es imposible sobrevivir a tales condiciones –No es muy difícil de imaginar…- aclaro… tal vez mataba cierta parte de Arthur, ambos sentían que en su corazón moría esa esperanza de volver a encontrar a su amado. Tenia que caer en la realidad de una vez. –Pero… Lo que realmente quiero saber… Es… ¿Cuándo? Y… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo fue que perdí la vida?- frunciendo el entrecejo, no sabia como reaccionar a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. –Acerca de mi… ¿Por qué fui creado? … Todo ese tipo de cosas…

El ingles se acerco a el, le vio a los ojos. Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas suaves que tenia… Alfred originalmente era alguien joven, según el mundo de las naciones, por eso mismo su piel era mucho mas deseada al tacto. Arthur se dejo perder en la textura de esta, no sabia que decirle, porque el tampoco entendía bien que sucedía. Tenia las mismas preguntas que el, no podía entender prácticamente nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y aun así, allí estaba, tratando de protegerlo de ese sentimiento de amargura que invadía su pecho. Ese Alfred ni si quiera sabia una historia propia… era de su Estados Unidos, no de ese nuevo Estados Unidos.

-Acabas de decir… Que fuiste instalado con todo tipo de información, ¿Verdad?- acaricia con la punta de su pulgar los ligeros labios del otro, observando toda reacción que tenia a cada uno de sus toques. –Si es así… ¿Sabes que es esto?- rompió esa distancia que aun les separaba, cerrando los ojos. Sus labios, después de tantos años, volvieron a sentir esa textura que juraba era la de su verdadero amor… Siempre tuvieron esa suavidad extrema que le volvía loco. El beso no duro mas que un par de segundos, entre abriendo su mirar para ver esos cristales nocturnos- A esto… Se le llama besar-

El menor de ambos rubios, quedo en conmoción. No. No sabia que era besar, a pesar de que en muchas de las imágenes y libros almacenados habían imágenes de gente haciendo ese mismo acto. El mayor, poco a poco se acomodo quedando sentado en sus piernas, viéndose de frente. Era extraño, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en esa posición… después de todo, solo su amado niño come hamburguesas lo veía así de vulnerable desde siempre. Acomodaba sus cabellos con cuidado y cariño. Ahora sabia que ese no era el amor que tanto buscaba y que probablemente, ese amor ya ni siquiera estuviera con vida pero… pero esa persona que veía frente así, fuera lo que fuera, tenia sentimientos, por eso ahora era preso de una crisis existencial que cualquiera justificaría. Ni siquiera tenia una identidad, le obligaron a tenerla…

-Dime… - con cariño, junto sus frentes, cruzando sus miradas. Un niño pequeño que necesitaba de sus cuidados, eso parecía de algún modo. –En aquella infinita oscuridad… A 237 años luz de la tierra… ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- Ambos suspiraron, dejando caer sus parpados. Solo se tenían a ellos en ese momento. Las pupilas del menor, aun allí ocultas, se dilataron, pero no por algún proceso natural de sus mecanismos. Había una imagen, poco a poco se formaba en su mirar… eran matices de luz, oscuridad…

-Eso es…- susurro frunciendo un poco el ceño, forzando el recuerdo y abrazando la cintura del británico un poco… -¿Una… supernova?- Estaba seguro… era una estrella hermosa, un brillante punto blanco brillando con todo su esplendor, incluso su alrededor lo hacia… era una imagen increíble, una imagen perfecta… Entre mas sentía el calor del ingles arropándole, mas nítida se hacia la imagen. Tenerlo cerca… Tenerlo cerca descifraba aquella parte decodificada de su código base, aquel que fue insertado a base del Estados Unidos original.

Sin quererlo, rompió el abrazo de golpe, tomando el hombro del mayor. No se lo espero este, por eso perdió instantáneamente el equilibrio… eso fue aprovechado, pues cuando lo noto era ahora el quien estaba por debajo, en su asiento, recostado. El brazo de Alfred formaban una prisión entre el, además de su incapacidad de poder huir de los ojos azules. El menor, no parecía dentro de todos sus cabales, pero sus facciones denotaban una suplica…

-Enséñame mas…- rogo con algo de tristeza, viéndole, era ahora el quien buscaba que sus ojos no escaparan, que ese ingles no se fuera a ninguna parte. –Enséñame a estar cerca de ti…- volvió a decir. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía? ¿Desesperación? Porque si era así, lo habría de entender muy bien… En su vida habían pasado tantas cosas desesperadas, era difícil lidiar con ese sentimiento, no importa cuanto tiempo te mantuvieras con vida. –Cuando estoy contigo… Es como si pudiera recordar mas… Como si se abriera aquella parte de mi mente que existe… pero no puedo ver…- cerrando los ojos respiro intranquilo.

Arthur no sabia que hacer… Por supuesto que había una forma corporal de estar mas cerca de el… ¿Pero de verdad habría algo si los sentimientos se encontraban heridos y confundidos? Viro a otro lugar, ese pequeño silencio tal vez hacían al menor creer que era un no… pero no era nada… no sabia que era eso para el. Suspiro, solo un poco y abrió su mirar. Solo tenia que pensar que el era su amor… Casi parecía serlo… si ese chico recordaba algo, entonces, podría dar con el verdadero amor de su vida… ¿No?

-De acuerdo… Déjame enseñarte…- susurro empujándolo con amabilidad de nuevo, volteando posiciones. El menor quedo sentado, Arthur hincado entre sus piernas. Sus manos temblaban, pero aun así lo haría… Hay veces en que el amor te hace cometer lo que sea, haría lo que fuera para recuperar a su verdadero Alfred… Tomando sus mejillas, volvió a besarlo. Esta vez, sus labios no solo quedaron danzando de manera superficial por la boca del otro, esta vez, mordía un poco, enseñándole como era un verdadero beso. Abrió sus labios con ligereza, y con algo de timidez, dejo pasar a su lengua, bailando suavemente dentro de la boca del americano. Este aprendía rápido… Cuando menos se lo espero, ya estaba tomando su cintura de nuevo, apegándolo a el, moviendo su boca de la misma manera apasionada que el otro lo hacia.

Las manos del ingles bajaron poco a poco del cuello del americano, acariciando su piel, su pecho, pasando sus manos a la chaqueta, la dejo caer por detrás del menor, sin alertarlo demasiado… En algún momento sus palmas sintieron el cableado aun suelto de ese brazo que ya no poseía, sintió al americano tensarse por ello… pero volvió a calmarle con otro beso. Al parecer no le gustaba que lo viera convertido en eso… Ahora sus dedos vagaron un poco mas, aflojando la corbata hasta casi soltarla… Tenia que relajarlo un poco, pues la frustración de aquella maquina, tal vez fuera el saber millones de cosas… excepto esa.

Le robaba el aliento entre cada movimiento de sus labios, y ahora Alfred se lo robaba, después de todo, parecía saber como hacerlo a tan solo unos minutos… Aprovecho esa distracción, esa desesperación que tenia el de ojos azules por probar cada rincón de su boca para acariciar algo mucho menos correcto. El menor reacciono, separándose un poco de el. La corriente que paso a través de el, todo provocado en esa simple caricia en medio de sus piernas… -Esta bien…- le calmo el ingles, besándolo de forma mucho mas suave aun, recorriendo aun con sus manos esa parte, lento al principio, después aumentando la presión y la rapidez con la que lo hacia… Algunos suspiros ya salían robados de su boca, indicaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo… No resistió nada, la duda sobre si era correcto dejarse poseer por alguien ajeno a Alfred quedo a ultimo plano con aquella expresión jadeante cuando su mano entro finalmente a los pantalones del chico, es mas, directamente entre sus interiores. Se parecía a su niño, ese que en su mayoría era inocente y el le pervertía con sus constantes nuevos deseos.

Presiono la punta, acaricio con ligereza primero para que se acostumbrara a su tacto. ¿Cómo era que una maquina pudiera sentir ese tipo de placeres carnales? Bueno, ya se lo había explicado antes… el había sido creado para tener emociones humanas, y por lo que veía, algunos sentimientos aun. Pronto los movimientos siguieron un curso de mayor velocidad, levemente, pero lo hacia… las sensaciones obligaban al robot de separarse de vez en cuando de los besos para poder suspirar, eso lo notaba, así que decidió dejar de hacerlo… y mantenerlo entretenido con algo mas.

Viéndole con timidez a los ojos, desabotono la camisa el menor, surcando las marcas de su pecho… hasta que llego al borde del pantalón de este… Alfred le veía confundido, debía ser raro sentir aquella parte tan tibia, tan rígida… Era una situación parecida a la de poseer un virgen. De alguna manera lo era, y aunque a el no le gustaba hacer eso, también había robado la virginidad de su niño, de su pequeño trece colonias inglesas, aunque claro, cuando esto sucedió, ya no había un niño de 11 años, mas bien, un escandaloso adulto de casi 19. Suspiro un poco, y le regalo un ultimo beso, uno mas superficial. Beso de esa misma forma su mejilla, bajando a su cuello con lentitud torturante, después a su pecho, dejando un camino con sus húmedos labios perlados con la saliva del menor… Llego allí, lo suficiente inclinado para hacer su trabajo de la forma correcta. Bajo ese cierre, y con lentitud hizo mostrar esa erección que poseía el chico. Este enrojeció un poco, pero no dijo nada mas, solo observaba, observaba atentamente cada movimiento del ingles.

Este hizo una mueca algo molesto… Hasta en ESE lugar, Alfred era exactamente igual al que conoció, malditos científicos pervertidos, ¿¡Como rayos sabían cuanto media de allí su novio!? Gruño un poco, pero se esforzó lo suficiente como para no formar otro escandalo de los que arrebataban su carácter, se calmo, y se acerco… Su lengua, lenta y concisa comenzó a probar al menor, de una manera muy diferente a la inicial, recorriendo la extensión de este, lamiéndola con cierta malicia… La metía de a momentos a su boca, la apretaba un poco, y volvía a lamer, a enredar su lengua alrededor de esta. El chico solo gemía de vez en cuando, cada que esa presión tocaba lugares que le ponían los nervios de punta. Era muy suave lo que jadeaba, pero lo suficiente para que Inglaterra pudiera escucharlos, y ponerles atención.

-Se siente extraño…- murmuro el chico, ya no se cohibía… solo se acostumbraba a los toques que hacia el otro, suspirando, disfrutándolo, era un placer delicioso el que sentía al estar siendo probado de esa manera… Nuevo, claro, pero le agradaba esa sensación… Tenia que guardarla. –El proceso se ha comenzando a sobrescribir en mi base de datos- anuncio cerrando los ojos solo un momento, aunque no quisiera dejar de ver el rostro ingles.

Frunció un poco el ceño al oír eso… No, estaba mal… No estaba pensando como Alfred, seguía pensando como si fuera una maquina… ¿Acaso… Acaso solo así podía pensar de todo lo que había a su alrededor? ¿No había algo mas importante alrededor de su existencia? Subiendo un poco su cuerpo, empujo con cuidado el cuerpo del americano, para que se recostara en el amplio sillón, posándose encima de si, quitándose el pantalón a vista de los ojos azules. –Acuéstate- Se sentía un poco nervioso, pero en ese caso, tenia que comportarse como el mayor que era. –Déjame el resto a mi…

-Inglaterra…- susurro el chico, posando sus manos en la espalda de ingles, las paso con cuidado, y apretó con cierta sensualidad aquella parte donde la espalda empieza a perder su nombre… Este, no evito temblar en una corriente, por aquel roce, hasta ahora era el quien había dado, pero al parecer ya se encontraba mucho mas abierto y claro el camino que seguirían. –Tengo todos y cada uno de los datos que hablan acerca de nuestra historia co-relacionada como países…. Pero… -dejando suspirar al ingles un poco, hablando sus parpados- Como Arthur Kirkland… apenas y tengo unas cuantas imágenes estáticas sobre ti… Escasas… Nada concisas… - las pupilas se dilataron de nuevo, moviéndose casi como un mecanismo extraño dentro de el color azul- Aun así… quiero saber mas de ti…-

-W-what?- No supo a que se refería hasta momentos después, que un escalofrió muy diferente al primero recorrió su pierna. Algo helado se torció alrededor de ella, sus brazos, su pecho, unas quedaron cerca de su rostro… Eran… cables.

–También tengo esta forma de conocer…- aclaro, los cables provenían de la espina dorsal del americano, la gran mayoría por detrás de su cuello y el comienzo de su espada. Los cables daban leves toques inofensivos al mas bajo, y este le observaba con extrañeza, y a la vez con molestia. –Es como…una sed de conocimiento.

-Tcht- maldijo para sus adentros- Realmente eres un idiota…- las puntas de aquellos artefactos surcaban sus mejillas, dando uno que otro toque como si estuvieran intentando conectarse, adentrarse entre algún sistema robótico. Pero el no era ninguna maquina como el. –Usando… este tipo de cosas…- gruño, molesto, frustrado por ello. –¿Como diablos pretendes entenderme?-

-… Mientras… Intercambiaba datos con todas esas maquinas de mi país… Nos conectaban de esta manera- sonriendo un poco, acerco su mano al rostro ingles, acariciando sus mejillas tranquilo. No le gustaba el rostro enojado o preocupado que abordaba cada que hacia algo incorrecto – En un principio, creía que si me conectaba de esta forma contigo, las memorias vendrían a mi…- los cables poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse de la piel del callado chico, volviendo a su dueño, cerrando la piel por donde habían salido.- Pero es hasta ahora que mi cuerpo se esta conectando con el tuyo… Ahora creo que puedo entender lo que sientes al menos… Y aun así quiero descubrir mas… Quiero saber que eres, quien eres… La razón por la cual me persigues tanto, me cuidas tanto de ellos…- sin quererlo, al rubio cenizo le empezaban a salir lagrimas. Estaba… estaba logrando que entendiera, estaba logrando lo que significaba sentir esto… no un simple proceso… de manera lenta, pero ¿Y que? Al menos lo hacia. –La razón por la que tus ojos están llenos de lagrimas… O al menos el saber que son estas hermosas cosas…- limpiando una de ellas, la mantuvo entre sus dedos. Arthur no lo evito, y con el puño seco el resto. Alfred en cambio, lamio de su mano esa gota cálida, fruto de los sentimientos del británico. –Es… salada…- noto. El ingles no perdió tiempo, respiro hondamente y se inclino ante el cuerpo del otro, cerca de su rostro, los mechones de su cabello acariciando la frente americana y el solo viéndole aun con las cuentas brillantes por esa emoción. El menor sonrió amablemente. Inglaterra era fascinante, cada una de sus acciones y reacciones. –Continua enseñándome… Como es que los humanos conectan sus cuerpos el uno al otro.- Y el nuevo beso que se abrió entre ambos, dejo de ser hambriento o amable, o tan solo frio… El nuevo beso era tan distinta que entibiaba la boca de cada uno de ellos.

-N-no- - Que no viera… eso iba a pedir, por su propia vergüenza… pero el punto era que lo hiciera, que supiera como era todo ello, entonces tendría que mostrarse… aunque no se lo dijera directamente, no sabia como se sentiría ante ello. Volvió a sentarse sobre el, pero esta vez, flexiono un poco sus rodillas hacia si, dando una magnifico espectáculo penoso sobre su miembro y entrada, a la vista del americano. Usualmente, antes, era Alfred quien hacia esa parte del trabajo, buscando el no lastimar cuando comenzara el clímax del acto, pero este no sabia nada al respecto… -Well…- murmuro tan bajo que tal vez solo lo pudo escuchar el mismo, hundiendo sus dedos en su propia boca, los lamio un poco, humedeciéndolos, aun con cierto toque de sabor al contrario… Espero un poco para sacarlos, a que estuviera seguro de que no sucedería nada, y también a que el valor se apoderara de el… Inclinándose, cerro los ojos. No quería ver a su niño, tampoco quería que lo viera así.

Introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos, un leve quejido salió de su boca al hacerlo. El otro gano un suave color por la escena que presenciaba, pero se quedo callado, observando lo que este hacia. Un movimiento en círculos ligeros y lentos basto para darle cabida a uno mas de sus dígitos, abriendo las paredes a la par... Jadeaba de vez en cuando, pues el movimiento era placentero, doloroso, y a la vez desgastante… Tenia que poner su energía en todo ello… no falto mucho para que los tres dedos estuvieran dentro suyo, tratando en lo posible de extenderle, y aun así, el movimiento no era del todo malo… Había terminado pronto con esa parte que le ponía tan sonrojado… El menor solo le observaba…-Ven… -susurro retirando de su cuerpo su mano, y con la otra, desabotonar lo poco que le faltaba a esa prenda para mostrar todo el pecho de este. El chico se inclino a el, sentándose y observando su rostro.

Maravilloso. Ese rostro sonrojado era simplemente increíble… Cambiaba de tonalidad cada que hacia algo nuevo, disminuía, aumentaba, jadeaba sensualmente a cada rose… ¿Qué clase de ser era Inglaterra? Hasta ahora no hubo ser capaz de crear ese tipo de emociones en su interior… era extraño, nuevo, sorprendente. El mayor alzo un poco sus caderas, quedando al frente de este. Sentándose lentamente directamente sobre el miembro del americano. Gimió, lo hizo, también el mas alto ante la prisión que significaba estar dentro del ingles, de forma lenta. Era como desear estar allí, aun cuando apretara con gula su erección, aun cuando representara mas corrientes y la imposibilidad de evitar esos sonidos por ambas bocas…

Las miradas chocaron una vez mas, pero esta vez a tan solo centímetros, con sus suspiros mezclados con el aire a suspirar. –Increíble…- murmuro Jones. Su mente jugaba un poco con el y sus bloqueados recuerdos, pues en los ojos del contrario pudo ver algo maravilloso, una imagen oscura de destellos brillantes y hermosos. –Es… una imagen del espacio…

-Del… ¿Espacio?- susurro este, alzando sus facciones al rostro con otro gemido mas, pues ahora todo si se encontraba invadido por ese chico.

-Si…- murmuro, deteniéndose para respirar, para dejarle respirar. –Arthur…- le llamo al oído- ÊäÔ NÇü ErÅ ĮŪØŒ – ese fue el mensaje que salió de sus labios… ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era que acaso tenia algún tipo de problema…? ¿O acaso algo estaba marchando mal?-

-…¿Q-que es lo que dices?- decidió preguntar en vez de seguir especulando miles de cosas como lo había hecho durante todo el día al lado de esta nueva versión de su novio, de su verdadero novio. -¿Qué es lo que eso significa?- volvió a decir, rodeando la espalda del americano para sostenerse, así poder moverse sin temer que en cualquier momento podría caer en el vacío, en el mismo que estuvo sumergido tanto tiempo.

-Parece ser que son los datos base de una oración…- el también tomo al ingles, pasando sus manos alrededor de sus caderas. Las sostuvo con cuidado, pero también con fuerza para que sintiera que a su lado estaría completamente seguro. –Es como… si los datos estuvieran encriptados…- alzo un poco al mayor, y después volvió a apegarse a este, dando una primera estocada que hizo jadear a ambos. –Tal vez… Fue dañada cuando transmitían datos a mi tarjeta de memoria… Aunque- tomando de nuevo al chico, entro una vez mas. El de ojos verdes solo se movía jadeante entre el cuello del estadounidense. –También pareciera como si tuviera cierta… seguridad…

-A-ah… Es… ¿Algo importante?- pregunto. Todo apuntaba a que lo era, pues el que no lo dijera, siendo una maquina así de elaborada… Podría ser un error, como también podría ser provocado por esos científicos. Aun quería saber… aun quería saber que habían hecho ellos para implantar a su antiguo hermano menor en una maquina como lo era este Alfred… Era extraño…

-…- y esa misma "maquina" tampoco tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta. Era frustrante el a veces saber que todo lo que significaba existir para el, no era mas que el haber sido creado, amaestrado, decodificado. –Es difícil moverse en esta posición- acorto el motivo, volteando con habilidad las posiciones en las que se encontraban… Ahora Inglaterra recostado en el sillón completamente, con sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cuello, y sus piernas siendo alzadas por el menor, mientras comenzaba un vaivén mucho mas rápido y placentero. Le beso, el chico le beso con cierta pasión, y a el no le quedo mas que corresponderle a ese beso que se le ofrecía.

-Bueno…- murmuro cerca de si, moviéndose mas, para escuchar esas deliciosas emisiones que daba la boca contraria, cada vez que tocaba su cuerpo, además de sentir esos temblores propios, tal vez solo de el. –Es una oración realmente corta…- jadeo cerca… -No creo que sea tan importante…- Y paro en seco un segundo. Las pupilas, por dentro, se movían, ciertas líneas blancas reacomodándose, mostrando un repetitivo mensaje a su mirar, no dejándole observar con claridad el cuerpo del otro. –No… No se si podre continuar…- murmuro- Se esta creando un error- Muchos letreros con la misma palabra se reacomodaban cerca de la imagen del ingles, en rojo, moviéndose de un lado a otro. La falta de funcionamiento de su brazo, los esfuerzos que ahora daba aprendiendo todo aquello que le enseñaba el ingles. También se debía al estar abriendo tantos candados de seguridad que le fueron implantados en su emocional mente. –Que alarma tan fuerte…- se quejo esforzándose por apagar ese sonido de alerta dentro de su mente, aunque le hubiera costado.

-E-eso… Quiere decir que…- separando una de sus manos, la dirigió al rostro del otro, acariciando nuevamente esa piel tan suave, increíblemente suave. –Si estoy a tu lado… ¿Podrías romperte?- Si. ¿Y que? Tenia la esperanza que aunque fuera de esa forma, si su amor estaba muerto, podía reemplazarlo con el. Sonaba frio, cruel… pero cuando veía sus verdaderos sentimientos, Kirkland era demasiado egoísta… Estuvo tanto tiempo solo, extrañando su voz, su mirar, su risa, todo de el… ¿Qué había de malo en querer volver a ser feliz? No había nada de malo en ello… Nada. Excepto esto… Estar al lado de ese chico le traería la destrucción si estaba allí…

-No…- sonrió pudiendo apagar al menos un poco aquellos errores que interrumpían todo. Rio un poco y acomodo los cabellos del mas bajo, ante esa mirada jadeante y verde- No es así… Mira…- pidió un segundo… Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza, mas rapidez, entrando profundamente en el ingles, el chico apenas pudo decir algo, solo soltó mas quejidos, mas gemidos, mas jadeos, su respiración agitada, todo su ser llenándose de un placer interminable a cada choque de sus caderas.

-A-ah… E-esto es… D-demasiado…- trataba de quejarse, pero ese "demasiado" le encantaba, hacia a su espalda arquearse con placer, jalando los cabellos rubios por obvias razones, queriendo soportar esos movimientos. El menor se acerco a el, deteniendo amablemente las estocadas que daba, juntando sus rostro nuevamente. También el estaba fascinado con lo húmedo y tibio que podía ser Arthur por dentro, causando esa misma emoción en su cuerpo.

-Mira… Nosotros…- besando la superficie de sus labios, hablo con voz dulce, sin llegar a ser un empalago mas. Era en serio. –Nosotros encajamos perfectamente juntos…- y a esa frase, Kirkland de nuevo perdió el control… abrió los ojos, de nuevo se llenaron de lagrimas que se desbordaban por su rostro, hasta caer al sillón mojando la tela. Esa frase… esas simples cuatro palabras.

-Alfred…- fue lo que dijo, aumentando su llanto sin realmente desearlo. Eso era lo que siempre decía su amor… Siempre, cada que se quejaba. "Nosotros encajamos perfectamente… juntos"- Tu eres Alfred…- lo abrazo con desesperación, se lanzo a abrazarlo sin mas, aferrándose a el, como quiso hacerlo desde que entro a la sala de juntas. –No importa de que estés hecho… Tu eres el…- sollozo apegándose a su hombro. Era el. Estaba seguro, no tenia duda alguna que dentro de esa maquina, no había solo un reemplazo viviendo… - Mi… Alfred- recalco feliz de ser recibido aun con sorpresa por el menor. Este suavizo su mirar. El era el verdadero Alfred…. El… Lo era… -Así que… voy a protegerte- juro. Podría verse vulnerable, siempre lo hacia… pero si tenia que dar su vida, lo haría… Hasta el ultimo aliento. –No importa quien venga, no importa que pase… Estaré a tu lado protegiéndote…-

El menor no sabia bien como reaccionar… pero lo hizo. Abrazo con la misma fuerza que este lo hacia, lo dejo estar en su hombro, el se apoyo en su hombro. Solo se tenían el uno al otro, y siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Se separaron solo un poco, con la sonrisa británica, amorosa, dirigida a el, y sin preguntarse, sin empezar uno, sin ver que el otro lo pedía, cerraron los ojos y juntaron los labios. Ellos estaban conectados. Ellos, juntos, eran uno solo.

* * *

La maquina dormía sobre el sillón, recargado sobre el lado al cual le faltaba un miembro. Abrazado y apegado hacia su pecho, estaba el ingles, también durmiendo, arropado con la chamarra del menor, o lo que había de ella, además de protegido por su brazo. Después de todo aquello, de la danza de sus cuerpos, del mar de sentimientos, vino esa calma que los dejo descansar. Así eran felices, incomodos, sucios, con frio… pero juntos. Ninguno soñaba. Arthur por puro cansancio, Alfred, por algunas razones mas… Sin embargo, hubo algo que despertó a la fuerza al ingles.

Habían molestos sonidos en la hierba, y pronto una luz se poso frente a la puerta, lastimando los parpados, obligándole a abrir los ojos. ¿Un coche? No… Entre esa luz, una sombra se dejo ver, asustándole.

-Señor Inglaterra- era esa maldito agente rubio, era el que le apuntaba… y pronto había mas personas a su alrededor, señalándolos con esas luz enceguecedoras. –Hemos recibido permiso del gobierno británico.- fue lo que dijo dejándole mudo un segundo. ¿La reina?

Se abrieron ambas puertas de los lados, muchos rostros que no conocía, todos con gafas negras, con esa misticismo cerca. –Alfred…- trato de despertarlo, agitándolo con fuerza, pero este no respondía. En la puerta de su lado, uno diferente, uno con bata blanca y lentes verdes extraños abrió la palma del estadounidense. –¿¡Que mierda hace!?- grito sin medirse de lenguaje, dispuesto a hacer todo por que no le pusiera una mano encima.

-Deténganlo- dijo vagamente… Pronto, cuatro manos le tomaron los brazos, por mas que se removía, no podía soltarle. ¿Qué le hacia? ¡Que lo dejara! ¡Todos ellos eran unos malditos! –Se sobre esforzó ante las fugas que tenia… No es algo demasiado grave, bastaran un par de horas para que este como nuevo…- se separo del americano, y pronto dos hombres lo sacaron de allí, como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¿¡Qué hacen!? ¡Suéltenlo!- ninguno de sus gritos funcionaba, ellos seguían allí, sin inmutarse.-

-¿Le gustaría dar un pequeño paseo con nosotros, Mr. Kirkland?- la voz que daba era venenosa… y lo peor de todo es que no podía responder, esposas llevadas a sus manos, el duro y agresivo agarre de esos guardias que les volvían a separar. El menor fue introducido en un coche extraño, y el no podía hacer nada. De nuevo se lo llevaban de su lado y no haría nada. ¡No podía ser cierto!

_**-¡Alfred!-**_

* * *

So... Que les pareció? Lo mas horrible? Si, lo siento -rueda- pero algo es algo! hombre! que yo prometo mejorar ;A; -rueda en el sol- Oh, por si alguien tiene curiosidad, en la ultima escena... sip, estan desnuditos (?)

El siguiente cap sera el ultimo, es donde la verdad sera revelada! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA (?) Espero que lo disfruten chicos, me esforzare en lo posible para que sea un buen final! ;v;

Curiosidad: Puse muchas cosas que no pasan en el dou en este cap eve por el puro gusto de hacer drama, drama del bueno!

Los quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
